Life Ever After
by PCGirl
Summary: Joliday 2011.  John makes some changes to prove who and what he truly wants.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything-not sure who does at the moment, but I think it's the mouse. LOL.

A/N: I can't believe I've actually got this thing done. Visiting in-laws out of state during a holiday makes it tough to write and proof read a fic. I want to believe this is not the last Joliday fic I'm going to write-especially since I've had an AU Joliday fic in my head for years and never went through with it. Alright-enough babbling, enjoy ladies! Hope everyone had a Happy Joliday! Until next time-ya'll are the best-PCGirl.

ps. Hubby came up with the name of the fic. Whatcha think?

* * *

><p>John watched from the doorway of the nursery at Liam sleeping for a moment before closing the door and walking down the steps with the baby monitor in hand. It was Christmas Eve and he had Liam for a few more hours before he was supposed to take him back to Natalie, but then considering he was standing in the living room of what would soon be his new living arrangements he was determined for the day to end up different than Natalie had planned out.<p>

Studying the Christmas tree he had set up and decorated he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his dad standing there, "Been awhile since I'd had one of these visions. Figured I'd put you to rest."

"You have, but I couldn't miss my grandson's first Christmas. He looks so much like you did when you were his age. You know—the last time we talked I told you that you deserved happiness—I meant it. Glad to see you've found it."

"For the most part," he nodded, listening to Liam's relaxed breathing on the monitor.

"Except for Natalie? What is it that's keeping you from her this time?"

"She's being stubborn. Maybe we both are," he shrugged, remembering how he didn't want to talk the other day for fear of what she might finally want to say. "She's on her way over—and we're finally going to talk about us."

"Good. Don't let her get out of here without that ring on her finger. And do everything you can to make sure it never is taken off until that little one upstairs is ready to give it to his future wife. Merry Christmas, Johnny."

"Merry Christmas, Dad," he said and then was left alone again in the room staring at the Christmas lights.

* * *

><p>Natalie pulled into the driveway and stared at the house in front of her—it was a small, two story white house on a quiet street about halfway between Llanfair and the station. It was cute—from what she could see of the backyard it was pretty big and lined in the back with maples that would look beautiful in the fall, instead of bare against a winter sky.<p>

The question still was why John would have her meet him here to get Liam. Walking up the steps she looked back and took note of the other houses which had their Christmas lights up and wreaths on the door while this one seemed bare. Knocking she heard the familiar sound of John's walk and couldn't help but smile back at him when he answered, "Hey—I got your message."

"Yeah, come in. Want something to drink?"

"No," she said noticing the sparse furniture. "John—where's Liam?"

"He's asleep in his in the playpen I set up," he said looking up the stairs and then back at her to see her reaction. "I—uhm—I'm buying this place. It's not officially mine until the new year."

"What? Why? How?" she stuttered out at that she was standing not just in a house, but John's.

John laughed, "I meant I bought a house. Liam needs a better place to live when he stays with me than the hotel. Come here," he said as he took her hand and walked her through the living room and to a set of french doors that led out to a deck that looked out on the backyard. "Can't you see him and Ryder playing out there? There's space for a swing set and maybe a fort."

Natalie smiled at his imagination, "Ok—you've answered the first two. Now how did you find this place?"

"I had driven down this road a few weeks ago to talk to a witness. I saw the sign in the yard and asked to see it. The realtor let me stage this for tonight though."

"Tonight? Liam can have his first Christmas at Llanfair, John. I thought you were ok with this."

He laughed, "I'm not ok with any of this. I'm not ok with having to go to someone else's house to see my son. I'm not ok for us not having family time because you won't talk to me or let me say what I've been trying to say since Thanksgiving."

"I was ready to hear you the other day when you were helping Tea, remember?"

"Yeah, and I got scared about what you were going to say."

Natalie smiled at him admitting that, "So tell me what you wanted to say on Thanksgiving."

"I'm still in love with you, Natalie," he said simply and he moved a lock of hair to behind her ear.

"So I heard," she said and watched his expression. "Roxy told me the day after Thanksgiving."

"And hearing that pissed you off enough to not let me say my piece for a month?"

"You were going to let me marry Brody. You put aside your feelings for me and were going to move across the entire country to let me be happy and yourself be miserable. Why would you do that?"

"For Liam—he deserved an intact family with a mother and father who loved him. And you know all I've ever wanted for you is to be happy. My happiness never mattered."

Natalie stared at John for a moment before speaking, "You're wrong John. Your happiness does matter. And as for the other two things—they are happening now, and I want them to keep happening."

John nodded, a sudden rush of anxiety leaving him and looked at the tree, "Did you see the Christmas tree?"

"Yeah, I like the spot for it," she said as she walked over and started studying it. "You got Liam a first Christmas ornament? I already bought him one, but that's ok," she said and looked back toward John to see him kneeling at her feet with the black ring box in his hand once again.

"Marry me, Natalie."

"John—I, I'm not sure marriage will fix it all just yet."

"Then what do I need to do. You just said you wanted this to keep happening."

"I need to hear you say the words. That you forgive me for not telling you about the one night stand—or the chance that Liam might not have been yours."

"I do," he said and stood up. "You thought I'd not chosen you—how you could ever think that is beyond me—but you did and you went to Brody. Brody took advantage of you that night."

"We were both alone—or thought we were."

"You weren't. And you never will be again. I love you, Natalie. I have for a very long time, and nothing is ever go to change that," he said, cupping her face and looking deep into those blue eyes. "Remember how I said I'd take a lot for you—I meant it—and though I didn't show it very well before let me prove it this time."

John stood there for a few seconds and watched Natalie not say anything, but take a step away and seem to be staring off into the distance, "Please say something."

Natalie turned and looked at John, her eyes blurring with the tears she was holding back. "Yes," she spoke in a whisper and then smiled as John walked towards her and pulled her into one of his deep hugs. They stayed there for a moment and laughed at suddenly hearing Liam's cry from upstairs, "Someone wants to be part of the celebration too."

"Yeah, hold on," he said as he went and brought Liam back. Returning Liam was holding the ring box and held it out for Natalie to take. "Liam has a great idea," he said as he took the ring out and placed it on her finger

"Oh does he?" she smiled as she leaned in to kiss Liam.

"We end 2011 the same way we started it—what do you say?" he asked and Liam suddenly squealed for no reason, causing them both to laugh.

"Sounds perfect," said Natalie as she kissed John and felt that her biggest dream was finally coming true.

* * *

><p><em>Christmas Eve, 2012<em>

John kneeled down and placed the small wrapped present under the box labeled _To Mom, From Liam & Sienna_. In it was a charm bracelet with both of their children's initials on it, LAM and SRM, for Sienna Riley McBain. He could hear Natalie talking to their four month old daughter as she nursed and was still surprised at how much of a miracle their daughter was.

It had seemed from the second she was conceived it was a difficult pregnancy for Natalie, including a month long bed rest before giving birth to her a month early.

But they'd made it through it all and when the nurse placed the red-haired baby in his arms he felt nothing but relief and love. Looking at the tree he remembered how his father had wanted happiness for him, and he could finally say he had everything he wanted in life and made it a point to not let any demons enter this home.

This was the life he'd wanted even when he didn't know it yet. He'd never believed in happily ever after, but he knew he'd found it and would never let go.


End file.
